Humpty-Dumpty had a great Fall
by Fan of Mikey
Summary: Virginia meets Humpty Dumpty -R&R please-


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Humpty-Dumpty had a great Fall  
©Alicia Mann 8/23/00 6:26am  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with anyone who has to do with The 10th Kingdom. All characters belong to other people. Storyline is © of me.   
Other: I'm making this a prequal to something else that I have written involving other nursery rhyme/fairy tale characters.   
  
  
Virginia strolled along the outermost provinces of the 4th kingdom. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. She had woken to the sounds of birds chirping outside her room in Wendell's castle. Well, actually they were talking. Wolf had said that it was a rare occurance to see the magic birds so far away from their home, and that something must be amiss.   
  
"Isn't something always wrong in the 9 Kingdoms?" she had asked, not really expecting an answer.   
  
"Goodness me, yes. But things seem to be getting much better these days." he had replied.   
  
If something was wrong in the 9 Kingdoms, Virginia wasn't about to let it ruin her day. She was walking a long, humming the tune of "Wishing on a Star," when a man appeared in front of her. She couldn't see much of his face due to a large hat, but she did notice that the man had a snout.   
  
"Goodmorning," he said cheerily when they caught up to each other. "Lovely day isn't it?" Virginia smiled, careful not to stare, "Yes it is, very nice." she replied. He tipped his hat and passed her by. She turned to watch him walk away. He had hoofs for feet, and a pink cork-screw tail coming out the back of his trousers. She laughed lightly, still amazed at some of the things that were roaming around the 9 Kingdoms.   
  
She continued down the path until she reached a small clearing. A tiny cottege sat alone in a patch of flowers. She could hear a squealing noise coming from the house. "What is that?" she said a loud "It sounds like someone is being tortured." She walked towards the house, concluded that the sound was coming from behind it, and made her way around back.   
  
There was a brick wall about six foot tall in the middle of the yard. On top sat a round little man wearing a checkered shirt and a little hat, his body was the color of egg shells. Which is exactly what he was, an egg. "Oh my God, it's Humpty-Dumpty!" Virginia said. The little egg was startled at the sound of her voice and he almost fell off the wall.  
  
"What are you doing here?! You almost made me fall!" he yelled at her. She stepped around in front of the wall and saw that he was holding a rabbit. "I'm sorry Mr. Dumpty sir, I heard a noise and I thought something was wrong. I didn't mean to frighten you and I certainly didn't mean to cause you to fall off of your wall." she apologized.   
  
He glared at her and hmphed, "You should mind your own business. It's none of your concern what's going on on my property. I should have you thrown into prison for tresspassing. Now get out of here."   
  
"You don't have to be so rude! I thought someone was in trouble, I was going to help!" her temper flared. Her eyes settled on the rabbit that the egg held in his hand, and she noticed that it was bleeding. "What are you doing to that poor defensless rabbit?" she asked him.   
  
"That's none of your business! But if you must know this rabbit was eating all of my carrots. I worked very hard on my garden and I don't want some rat eating all of my vegetables! Now aren't you supposed to be leaving?" Humpty replied  
  
"You know what egg boy, I happen to be a very highly respected chef in the Kingdoms," she lied, hey he was getting on her nerves! "I know 20 ways to make you into a main course. Or better yet, I should report you to the king for harming the creatures of his kingdom! I'm sure he would be very appreciative if I were to mention a certain egg was murdering rabbits for no reason."   
  
Humpty looked at her, his eyes glazed with worry. "You wouldn't?" Virginia nodded. "I'm letting him go! See!?" he jumped up on the wall, standing on tiny legs, and let the rabbit go. "See, he's okay. I wasn't really going to kill him. I was just trying to teach it a lesson for eating my carrots. Now please, don't tell the king! He'll fry me for sure!" he was so upset that his legs were shaking. His little arms flailed at his side trying to keep his balance, but it was no use. With a sickening crack he hit the ground. Virginia rushed to his side and rolled him over.  
  
"Are you okay?!" She asked. He moaned in pain as some of his yolk leaked out on the ground. "Help please! I need to be put back together before all of my yolk comes out!" he whimpered.   
Virginia didn't know what to do, she had no experience with putting an egg back together. "Oh, Cri-- er, I'll be right back. I'm going to get the King!"   
  
She rushed off towards the castle, luckily she hadn't gone too far. A few minutes later she rushed through the main gate. "King Wendell! Wolf! Dad! Anybody!" she yelled. Her voice echoed off of the stone walls. Wolf came bounding out of the main room.  
  
"What's wrong my succulant pork-chop?" he asked with a worried look. "I met..Humpty-Dumpty.." she started out of breath. "Oh! Goodness me! Where is he?! I haven't seen him in a very long time! I remember there was one time he was sitting on the bridge and he leaned over because he thought he saw the famous Gold River gold fish, and then down he went. It took all day for all the king's horses -who were then the Queen's- and all the king's men to put him back together again. Poor little guy. So where is he?"   
  
Virginia shook her head, "I was walking along the path and I got to this clearing, and there was this house and a squealing noise was coming from behind it so I went to look and there was Humpty sitting on a wall trying to kill a rabbit. Well he was very rude to me so I threatened to tell Wendell what he was doing to the rabbit and he stood up on the wall, let the rabbit go, and then he fell. We need to help him! He can't die, it'll be my fault."   
  
Wolf furrowed his brow and scratched his temple, "Huff-puff, I haven't eaten breakfast yet, bacon sandwiches go great with scrambled eggs." he said jokingly. She smacked his arm, not seeing the humor, "Wolf! You're not eating him! Now go tell Wendell that he needs to get his men to help him!" Wolf nodded and ran up the palace's front stairs that led to the king's chambers.   
  
An hour later all of the king's finest men and horses were surrounding Humpty-Dumpty trying to get him back together. "It's no use!" said one of the soldiers who had a piece of shell in his hand. "We're not going to be able to put him back together. Who's up for some eggs benedict?" he asked. Humpty let out a scream followed by a shower of tears. Virginia stepped forward.  
  
"You're not eating him! Nobody is eating him! He is a person just like the rest of you. Now put the egg back together!" she scolded. Tony came up behind her and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Virginia, calm down. They're doing the best they can. Y'know what, I just remembered I have a tube of glue back at the castle. Maybe that can help."  
  
He took off back towards the castle to retrieve the glue. Ten minutes later he returned and went to work on Humpty himself. Just as he predicted, the glue helped to hold Humpty together. The egg stood up and stretched. "Oh, how can I ever repay you for all that you've done! Why with this, what did you call it?"   
  
"Glue."  
  
"Yes, glue, I can do whatever I want and not be afraid of ever breaking again! Thank you so much!" he ran up to Tony and threw his arms around him. He only came up to Tony's knees so he ended up hugging his legs. "And Virginia, I'm sorry I got so angry with you earlier. I know you were only coming to see what was wrong. I'm just glad that I hadn't fallen after you left. Thank you very much for helping me," And he hugged her too.  
  
"It's no problem Mr. Dumpty. I'm happy to help. Just promise you won't be getting up on anymore high walls. We don't want you to break again!" Virginia replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I promise. No more high walls for me!" he waved goodbye to everybody and went inside his cottege.   
  
Wolf came up behind Virginia sniffing, "Huff, where is that rabbit."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
